My Bride
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Permainan anak kecil konyol dari Jaehyun, siapa yang menyangka akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan? "Pokoknya hyung yang jadi pengantin perempuan!" - / Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / NCT / Mind to Review?


**My Bride**

JaeYong Fanfic

* * *

Taeyong sedang bermain di halaman belakang rumah dengan Jaehyun. Tadinya baik-baik saja, tapi permintaan Jaehyun membuatnya kesal. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Taeyong memelototi dongsaeng beda dua tahunnya itu sambil cemberut.

"Kenapa harus aku yang jadi pengantin perempuannya?" protes Taeyong. Dia tidak mau memakai tudung kepala dan membawa buket bunga karena itu untuk perempuan.

Jaehyun berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah kain berjaring-jaring putih, yang entah didapatnya dari mana. Dia terus memaksa Taeyong memakai itu di kepalanya meski Taeyong menolak dan melempar benda itu berulang kali.

Jaehyun tersenyum berseri-seri saat akhirnya hyungnya menyerah, cepat-cepat memindahkan bunga-bunga yang sudah dia kumpulkan ke tangan Taeyong. "Karena aku lebih tinggi darimu, hyung. Aku yang jadi suami dan hyung jadi istriku."

"Tapi aku lebih tua darimu, Jaehyun. Dan lebih pintar!" balasnya tidak mau kalah.

Jaehyun cemberut. Dia benci diingatkan yang satu itu. Kakinya menghentak-hentak tanah lalu merengek. "Pokoknya hyung yang jadi pengantin perempuan!"

Taeyong sudah besar. Sudah sembilan tahun. Tapi dia tetap dititipkan di rumah keluarga Jung karena orang tua harus pergi sampai malam dan nunanya, Taeyeon, ada kelas tambahan sepulang sekolah. Padahal dia bisa tinggal di rumah sendiri. Meski awalnya dia pikir akan menyenangkan bermain dengan Jaehyun―biasanya mereka akan bermain video game, bersepeda, atau nonton kartun―tapi rupanya dongsaengnya itu punya ide lain dan malah mengajaknya bermain _nikah-nikahan_ , yang ternyata benar-benar melelahkan untuk Taeyong.

"Lagipula hyung kan cengeng dan gampang menangis! Masa mau jadi _suami_?" tambah Jaehyun.

"Yaa!"

Taeyong menatapnya marah sampai wajahnya merah tidak terima dikatai cengeng. Tudung putih masih di kepalanya, memegang bunga, melotot pada Jaehyun dengan mata hitamnya yang besar sambil cemberut. Hyungnya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Karena itulah dia yang akan jadi pengantin perempuannya! Bukan Jaehyun yang tampan!

"Aku tidak mau―"

Sebelum Taeyong bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kepala nunanya muncul di pintu, berkata, "Taeyongie ayo pulang. Nuna tunggu di depan."

Jaehyun cemberut dan mengeluh ' _yah_ ' panjang.

Taeyong mengangkat bahu, tersenyum lebar. Melepaskan tudung kepala dan memberikannya lagi pada Jaehyun bersama bunganya. Membuntuti nunanya yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Jaehyun!" katanya sambil berlari dan melambai dari kejauhan.

"Iya hyung! Nanti main nikah-nikahannya kita lanjutkan!" teriaknya sambil balas melambai semangat.

Taeyong mengerang.

Setelah pamit pada ibu Jaehyun, dia pulang bersama nunanya.

Saat di perjalanan, Taeyeon sengaja berpaling pada dongsaeng kecilnya. "Jadi Taeyongie, kau akan menikah dengan Jaehyun?" tanyanya menggoda.

Pipi Taeyong memerah. "Tidak seperti itu nuna! _Aish_!"

Taeyeon tertawa.

* * *

Taeyong, Taeyeon, dan orang tua mereka duduk di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"Jadi, ayah, ibu," kata Taeyeon memecah keheningan. "Sepertinya anggota keluarga kita akan bertambah karena kalian akan mempunyai anak lagi."

Bisa dia lihat ayahnya sampai menjatuhkan sumpit dan terbengong dengan mata melebar menatapnya. Untuk sesaat dia menatap istrinya. "Apa?" katanya terdengar sedikit gugup.

Ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama dengan yang diberikan ayahnya, bertanya dengan lebih tenang, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang?"

Taeyeon mengunyah makanannya dengan santai. Menelannya perlahan. "Taeyong akan menikah dengan Jaehyun."

Kepala Taeyong tersentak,

" **Apa?"** Ayah dan ibunya berkata di saat yang sama.

"Jaehyun akan menjadi anak baru kalian."

"Apa? Nuna! Tidak seperti itu!" teriak Taeyong.

"Aku melihat mereka berdua tadi. Taeyongie kita memakai tudung kepala dan memegang bunga. Aku juga mendengar Jaehyun berkata jika dia adalah penganti perempuannya dan mereka akan menjadi suami-istri," adunya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Taeyong terus menatap nunanya tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah warna. Merah. "Nunaaaaa!"

Ibunya tertawa. Sementara ayahnya meneruskan makan setelah menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam ' _ada-ada saja'._ Dalam hati merasa lega karena tak mendapat kabar putrinya melakukan hal tak sepantasnya dan berakhir hamil di luar nikah.

* * *

"Jaehyun, apa ini?" Taeyong mengamati benda di tangannya. Pemberian dari Jaehyun saat mereka pulang bersama setelah sekolah.

Jaehyun tertawa, "Itu cincin, hyung."

Mereka berhenti di ujung _zebra cross_ menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang.

Apa maksud Jaehyun benda yang sama yang kini ada di tangannya? Benda plastik biru berbentuk lingkaran berlubang ini? "Ini… tidak terlihat seperti cincin."

Jaehyun cemberut. Anak berusia dua belas tahun itu berhenti. "Itu cincin, hyung. Tadinya ada permen di atas cincin itu."

Pantas saja Taeyong merasa tangannya lengket. "Lalu kemana permennya?" herannya.

Jaehyun menatap sepatunya menendangi kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di jalan. Dia terlihat malu. "Aku memakannya karena itu terlihat enak! Tadinya hanya ingin mencoba sedikit tapi malah… habis."

Taeyong tahu jika Jaehyun memang suka sekali makan jadi dia mengerti. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah alasan Jaehyun memberikan benda ini padanya. "Lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?"

Jaehyun tersenyum begitu lebar hingga dimplenya terlihat. "Anggap saja jika itu cincin pertunangan kita, hyung. Setidaknya sampai nanti aku cukup besar untuk bekerja dan bisa membelikan hyung cincin sungguhan," katanya polos namun bersemangat.

"Cincin pertunangan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

Taeyong masih mengerjap-ngerjap tidak mengerti saat mereka kembali berjalan menuju rumah Jaehyun, untuk mengerjakan tugas bersama. Sekali lagi karena di rumah Taeyong tidak ada siapa-siapa dia harus menghabiskan waktu di rumah keluarga Jung.

Taeyong memang pintar tapi dia masih belum mengerti. Setelah mereka ada di kamar Jaehyun, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya karena penasaran. "Kenapa kau memberikanku cincin pertunangan, Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun memegang belakang lehernya dengan canggung. " _Mm_ … sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengatakan ini sampai aku bisa memberikan cincin sungguhan padamu, hyung, tapi," Jaehyun berhenti dan menatap Taeyong tepat di mata, dengan ekspresi serius, "Taeyong-hyung, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

Taeyong menganga. _Apa Jaehyun baru saja melamarnya?_

Jaehyun terus mempertahankan kontak mata mereka, menunggu Taeyong untuk menjawab.

Taeyong mencoba tidak tertawa karena sepertinya dongsaengnya itu sedang sangat serius. "Jaehyunie, kita masih anak-anak―"

"Iya aku tahu, hyung! Tapi kita tetap bisa menikah meski tidak sekarang tapi nanti! Karena aku mencintaimu, hyung!" Jaehyun berhenti sejenak, "Jadi, maukah hyung menikah denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Jaehyun pasti terlalu banyak menonton drama bersama ibunya!_

Taeyong hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan itu, tapi ibu Jaehyun datang. Tersenyum pada lembut pada mereka. "Jaehyunie, Taeyongie, makan malam sudah siap."

Si gembil Jaehyun langsung berjalan keluar ruangan sambil bersorak _yeay_ keras saat mendengar kata makanan. Dasar _food fighter_!

"Ya! Tunggu aku!"

Taeyong melompat dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menyusul Jaehyun. Dia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendirian di kamar luas ini karena itu menyeramkan!

* * *

Taeyong berjalan melintasi lorong kampus, setumpuk buku ada di tangannya. Malam itu dingin, salah satu malam di musim dingin. Taeyong benci salju. Setiap kali salju turun, dia yang ceroboh menjadi sering terpeleset karena jalanan licin dan jatuh. Seperti sekarang.

"Sial," Taeyong mengumpat, masih terduduk di tanah dan tidak benar-benar ingin bangkit. Dia harus mengejar waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas tiga hari ini dan kelelahan. Dia bahkan akan senang hati tidur dimana pun, di sini juga jika bukan karena lapisan dingin di bawahnya.

Tidak tahan lagi dengan dingin, Taeyong berdiri. Lalu membungkuk lagi untuk memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan dan kembali ke kamar asrama. Dia sangat ingin sesegera mungkin bisa meringkuk di bawah selimut hangat dan tebal, jatuh tidur di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

Menyeret kakinya di tanah, Taeyong akhirnya sampai di kamar asrama setelah melalui tangga-tangga sialan. Dia membuka pintu dan masuk, mendesah senang begiu kehangatan ruangan mulai mencairkan butiran es yang menempel padanya. Dingin yang menusuk tulang juga perlahan berangsur hilang.

Taeyong berbalik dan membeku. Teman sekamarnya sekaligus juga teman masa kecilnya, Jaehyun, sedang berbaring di tempat tidur dengan sosok lain yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Park Chaeyoung. Mereka sepertinya tidak melakukan hal aneh, mungkin belajar bersama karena ada buku-buku di tempat tidur. Tapi mereka terlalu _mesra_ untuk standar teman belajar biasa bagi Taeyong. Apalagi tangan Jaehyun yang ada di rambut gadis pirang yang kepalanya terbaring di dada Jaehyun.

Terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun dan marah, Taeyong melepaskan buku-bukunya dan membiarkan benda itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi keras.

Kedua orang di tempat tidur terlonjak bangun dan melihat ke arahnya. Memandang Taeyong yang berdiri di pintu dengan tatapan _tidak ramah_ nya.

"Taeyong-hyung?" kata Jaehyun mengantuk. Dia melihat jam. "Jam berapa ini?"

Chaeyoung juga bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengusap matanya.

"Jam sepuluh malam," katanya dengan suara datar, "Jaehyun, sepertinya kau lupa jika membawa seorang gadis ke kamar asrama melewati jam malam itu melanggar aturan."

Chaeyoung menatap Taeyong, mendengar nada tidak suka dalam suaranya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya mengumpulkan buku dan barang-barangnya lalu memasukkan itu dalam tas, melewati seniornya. "Jaehyun, kita lanjutkan nanti, oke?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, menguap.

Taeyong melihat Chaeyoung bergegas keluar setelah berpamitan ramah padanya. Begitu pintu ditutup, Taeyong berbalik untuk kembali memandang Jaehyun yang kini menatapnya dengan mata mengantuk.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" Taeyong mengambil buku-bukunya, menaruhnya di meja belajar sebelum melepas sepatu, kaus kaki, dan mantelnya.

"Kami belajar dan mengerjakan tugas bersama."

"Hanya itu?"

"…memang apa lagi?"

Apa Jaehyun benar-benar mengira Taeyong akan percaya dengan itu? "Jaehyun, aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau membawa temanmu ke kamar kita―apalagi jika dia perempuan―hanya untuk tugas. Kau bisa mengerjakannya di kelas, perpustakan, atau tempat lain. Lagipula bukankah kau lebih sering bertanya padaku dan mengerjakan tugasmu sendiri? Dari apa yang aku lihat tadi sepertinya kalian bukan belajar tapi hanya mengobrol, bercanda hingga kelelahan dan _tidur bersama_."

Jaehyun membuang muka tidak mau memandang Taeyong. Itu sudah cukup. Benar-benar mudah melihat kebohongan dari dongsaengnya itu. Mendesah, Jaehyun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan memakai selimut hingga ke atas kepala. Yang itu artinya, dia sedang berusaha mengabaikan Taeyong.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah aku bilang kami belajar bersama, hyung!" bentak Jaehyun.

Menjaga emosinya, Taeyong tak berkata lagi. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya cemberut kesal. Jaehyun tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu sebelumnya. Tidak hanya karena seorang _gadis_.

Jaehyun duduk dan menyingkap selimutnya setelah tak mendegar apapun dari Taeyong berikutnya. "Maaf…" ujarnya menyesal.

Taeyong berdecak, naik ke tempat tidurnya sendiri lalu memakai selimut dengan kasar.

"Jangan marah, hyung." kata Jaehyun. Taeyong yang tidak membalas dan mengabaikannya adalah pertanda buruk.

"Aku hanya bertanya apa yang dilakukannya di sini dan kau membentakku."

"Sudah aku bilang jika kami hanya belajar ber―"

"Dan kau masih mencoba berbohong padaku sekarang!"

Kepala Jaehyun tersentak pada Taeyong. Hyungnya itu memberinya tatapan super tajam bersama dengan teriakannya. "Hyung."

Taeyong berdecih lagi. Dia sedang lelah dan situasi seperti ini bisa dengan mudah menyulut kemarahannya. "Bilang saja jika kau ingin mencari kesempatan pada gadis itu."

"Ini tidak seperti itu!" teriak Jaehyun refleks.

"Lalu kenapa dia di sini?!" Taeyong terduduk dan balas berteriak lebih keras.

Jaehyun melemparkan selimutnya dengan kesal. Dia baru bangun dari tidur dengan terkejut dan itu berpengaruh pada emosinya karena kepalanya masih pusing. "Aku rasa itu bukan urusanmu, hyung."

"Kau membawa seorang gadis ke kamar asrama kita, hingga larut melewati jam malam. Bisa saja ada yang melihatnya keluar dari ruangan ini saat pergi tadi dan melaporkannya ke komite sekolah. Bukan hanya kau yang akan kena masalah. Aku juga." Taeyong tertawa hampa. "Tentu saja itu bukan urusanku. Kau yang berurusan dengan gadis murahan itu dan membuat kita mungkin dalam masalah."

Jaehyun berdiri dan menatap Taeyong marah. "Dia tidak seperti itu! Kau tidak mengenalnya! Hyung tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Ya aku tahu! Dan kau sama saja dengannya karena begitu saja tergoda oleh―"

"Cukup!" Jaehyun berjalan ke pintu, "Aku tidak akan tidur di sini malam ini."

"Ya, tentu saja kau lebih memilih menemui Chaeyoung dan tidur bersamanya di kamarnya, kan?" sinis Taeyong.

"Hyung!" Jaehyun berteriak frustasi. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja! Masalahnya ada padamu bukan padaku! Kau yang harusnya bertanya pada dirimu, Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun tersentak dengan teriakan-teriakan itu. Taeyong tidak pernah berkata dengan nada setinggi itu padanya. Mungkin pernah tapi saat mereka kecil dulu. Saat Jaehyun terus mengganggunya dengan menggelitiki sisi tubuhnya meski Taeyong memintanya berhenti berulang kali.

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya. Tak mau memikirkannya. Dia sedang sama panasnya sekarang. "Terserah," katanya kembali berjalan ke pintu.

Taeyong mencengkeram kalung yang melilit lehernya, tersembunyi di balik kaos dan menariknya keras hingga putus. "Jaehyun!" teriak Taeyong.

Jaehyun berbalik dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya, Taeyong melemparkan kalung itu padanya dan Jaehyun menangkapnya dengan refleks.

"Kenapa kau tidak berikan saja itu padanya? Aku yakin dia akan senang!" Taeyong berbalik menuju tempat tidurnya.

Jaehyun membuka kepalan tangannya dan melihat sesuatu terselip, menggantung di rantai itu. Sebuah benda plastik berwarna biru berbentuk lingkaran dengan lubang ditengahnya. Itu adalah cincin yang dia berikan pada Taeyong saat umurnya masih dua belas, yang tadinya di atasnya ada sebuah permen namun Jaehyun habiskan. Dia ingat memberikan ini saat mereka pulang sekolah bersama.

 _Taeyong menyimpannya?_

Jaehyun memainkan benda plasik di tangannya dengan kagum. "Hyung terus menyimpan ini?" bisik Jaehyun terkejut. Dia yang memberikannya saja sudah lupa!

"Tidak ada alasan untukku melakukan itu sekarang."

Jaehyun hanya menatap cincin kecil di tangannya. Kemarahannya sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

 _Taeyong-hyung menyimpan ini._

Taeyong berbaring di tempat tidur, berbicara pada Jaehyun dengan memunggunginya. "Pergi dan berikan itu padanya. Tapi aku yakin jika gadis itu hanya akan menertawakanmu karena memberinya benda konyol plastik murahan yang tidak ada harganya―"

Jaehyun berlari ke arah Taeyong dan duduk di samping tempat tidur. Dia mencengkeram bahu hyungnya itu untuk membalik tubuhnya. Lalu membungkuk untuk mencium bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka.

"Jae― _Mmph_!"

Taeyong melotot. Dia menbuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Jaehyun malah menciumnya semakin dalam.

* * *

Taeyong dan Jaehyun berbaring di tempat tidur Taeyong setelah sesi panas yang panjang. Tubuh keduanya hanya ditutupi selimut karena pakaian mereka sudah tersebar acak ke setiap penjuru ruangan.

Taeyong bermain dengan jari-jari Jaehyun sementara Jaehyun menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk membelai pipi dan memainkan rambutnya. Taeyong menutup mata dan menikmati semua itu. Sentuhan Jaehyun di kulitnya terasa membakar sekaligus menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya, hyung?" tanya Jaehyun, memecah keheningan nyaman mereka. Hanya saling mendengar napas satu sama lain rasanya sudah sangat cukup.

"Cincin plastik itu?" tanya Taeyong.

" _Mhmm_." Jaehyun terdengar seperti menahan kantuk dan hampir tertidur.

"Kau yang memberikannya padaku, tentu saja aku menyimpannya." Taeyong mengangkat bahu, bertindak seolah-olah itu bukan hal besar tapi memalingkan wajahnya saat tersipu.

Jaehyun tertawa. "Hyung lucu sekali," godanya. Tidak peduli seberapa lelah dirinya, Jaehyun selalu bisa membuat Taeyong berdebar-debar. Meski itu hanya dengan mendengar tawa darinya. "Siapa dulu yang menolak menjadi pengantin perempuanku?"

"Diam. Aku memang bukan perempuan! Dan jangan lupakan kau masih berutang padaku cincin sungguhannya!"

Jaehyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum dan berpura-pura tertidur sambil memeluk Taeyong lebih dekat ke arahnya.

* * *

Taeyong berjalan ke kamar tidur dan menjatuhkan kotak terakhir di lantai. Dia dan Jaehyun baru saja mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru dan Taeyong baru selesai membereskan kamarnya. Setelah Jaehyun lulus mereka sepakat untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul bersama dan bukannya kembali ke kampung halaman mereka karena pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan di sini. Tempat tinggal Taeyong yang sebelumnya terlalu kecil untuk menampung tambahan orang. Jadi, mereka memutuskan mencari apartemen yang lebih luas.

Mendesah, Taeyong jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan kelelahan dan berkeringat. Dia membiarkan otot-ototnya rileks sejenak sebelum membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai sambil memejamkan mata.

" _Taeyong-hyung bisa kesini sebentar?"_

Teriakan Jaehyun terdengar. Taeyong menutup matanya semakin erat, berpura-pura tidak mendengar karena ingin tidur. Dia pikir jika dia mengabaikan panggilan Jaehyun cukup lama, maka dongsaengnya itu akan berhenti mengganggunya.

" _Taeyong-hyung? Ayolah ke sini sebentar saja."_

Taeyong mengerang begitu mendengar teriakan lagi. Dia bangkit dari lantai dengan malas. Mengirimkan kutukan demi kutukan pada Jaehyun saat keluar dari ruangan dan berjalan menyusuri lorong. Taeyong merasa sudah seperti _haraboji_ karena kondisi sakit pinggangnya yang mengkhawatirkan.

Dia terlalu terfokus pada rasa sakit dan kutukannya pada Jaehyun hingga tidak sadar jika lampu di ruang tamu di matikan. Dia tidak bisa melihat jalan dan berakhir menendang kotak dengan ujung jarinya sambil meringis-ringis sakit.

" _Taeyong-hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"_

Taeyong berjalan mendekat ke dapur dan berbalik menghadap Jaehyun, siap untuk memberinya omelan panjang tapi berhenti ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Kotak-kotak barang di sana sudah di pindahkan ke sisi ruangan. Di atas meja makan di sana sudah ada dua set alat makan, gelas tinggi dan wine, juga dihias dengan lilin yang menyala untuk menambah kesan romantisnya.

Taeyong kembali menatap Jaehyun, yang kini berjalan ke arahnya dengan setangkai mawar di tangan.

"Jaehyunie, apa ini?"

Jaehyun tersenyum dan menyerahkan bunga mawar itu pada Taeyong dengan sedikit membungkuk. Taeyong tertawa dan mengambilnya, membuat senyuman Jaehyun dan dimplenya terlihat semakin dalam meski dalam keremangan cahaya.

"Apa aku perlu alasan untuk makan malam romantis denganmu, hyung?" Jaehyun memegang tangan Taeyong dan membawanya mendekat pada meja. Dia menarikkan kursi seperti gentleman dan mempersilahkan hyungnya itu duduk.

Taeyong menatapnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah. Apa yang Jaehyun lakukan? Ini aneh. Jaehyun duduk di hadapannya. Taeyong mencium aroma mawar di tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil.

Jaehyun membuka botol wine dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas Taeyong dan miliknya sendiri. Jaehyun tersenyum lagi. "Selamat dinikmati makanannya, semoga hyung suka. Aku memasak semuanya sendiri," katanya sambil mulai makan.

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun curiga untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ikut makan, baru menyadari betapa laparnya dia. Setelah seharian membereskan dan menata barang-barang, energi Taeyong habis terkuras. Dia bahkan belum sempat mandi.

"Enak sekali," pujinya. Masakan Jaehyun memang selalu bisa memuaskannya.

Jaehyun terlihat senang dengan pujian itu. "Habiskan, hyung."

Mereka makan dalam diam, satu-satunya suara di ruangan itu adalah denting lembut alat makan. Dan _mau tambah minumannya?_ Dari Jaehyun yang ditolak Taeyong. Dia masih harus menyelesaikan membereskan barang setelah ini dan mabuk adalah pilihan terakhir.

Mereka menikmati keheningan nyaman mereka. Merasakan kehadiran masing-masing.

Taeyong menyelesaikan acara makannya dan bertanya lagi, karena dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Jaehyun sebelumnya. "Jaehyun, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Jaehyun mendongak dan menatap Taeyong untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka mulai makan. Taeyong pikir dia tampak gugup. Dongsaengnya itu membuka mulutnya beberapa kali untuk menjawab, tapi setiap kali dia akan bicara, dia kembali menutup mulutnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, mencoba menghindari tatapan Taeyong.

Mendesah, Jaehyun mengacak rambutnya dan akhirnya berkata, "Taeyong-hyung, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

Taeyong tertawa pelam, "Ya aku tahu," dia berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Jaehyun mamandang Taeyong kaget, "Apa?"

Taeyong memutar matanya, "Jaehyun kau tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu seperti ini kecuali jika kau ingin meminta maaf karena telah melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatku marah. Jadi apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tuduhnya.

Jaehyun tertawa dan bangkit dari duduk untuk berjongkok di hadapan Taeyong, memegang kedua tangannya yang ada dipangkuan. "Tidak. Bukan seperti itu, hyung."

"Lalu apa?"

Jaehyun terlihat seperti orang sakit. Wajahnya pucat dan dahinya di penuhi keringat. Taeyong bisa melihatnya meski di sini minim penerangan.

Taeyong mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap keringat Jaehyun dan menempelkan tangannya di dahi pemuda Jung itu, melihat apa dia demam, "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Jaehyun? Kau sakit?"

Jaehyun meraih tangan yang di dahinya dan menggenggamnua erat dengan kedua tangannya. Memberikan ciuman kecil di punggung tangan itu sebelum mengangkat kepala dan mencium bibir Taeyong.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taeyong-hyung." Suaranya terdengar tanpa keraguan meski Taeyong bisa merasakan tangannya gemetar. Jaehyun mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Menyodorkannya pada Taeyong.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sudah sejak lama, hyung. Sejak kita masih kecil. Kita selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Aku menyayangimu. Tadinya kupikir karena aku menggap hyung sebagai saudaraku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar jika perasaanku ini jauh lebih kuat dibanding perasaan seorang dongsaeng pada hyungnya. Butuh waktu untukku menyadari jika ini adalah perasaan cinta. Tapi begitu aku sadar, ternyata rasa cinta ini jauh lebih besar dari dugaanku, hyung."

Taeyong melihat Jaehyun membuka kotak hitam kecil itu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat dan tangannya tiba-tiba berkeringat. Itu adalah benda yang Jaehyun janjikan padanya saat berumur dua belas tahun. Cincin putih sederhana namun begitu berkilau dan indah di bawah cahaya lilin. Taeyong menahan napasnya.

"Lee Taeyong," dia berhenti sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian dan tekad, juga apa yang dia rasakan untuk pemilik nama itu. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup dan seperti akan pingsan jika dia tak menjawab secepatnya. Taeyong kembali menatap cincin itu dan tersenyum. "Aku tidak mengembalikan 'cincin' pertama yang kau berikan padaku. Tapi ya, aku mau, Jung Jaehyun."

Jaehyun tersenyum, lega yang kemudian disusul oleh perasaan bahagia membuncah. Dia menarik Taeyong dan memberinya ciuman dalam yang bergairah. Berhenti tiap beberapa detik hanya untuk mengucapkan 'terimakasih', 'terimakasih, hyung' berulang-ulang.

Jaehyun berhenti. Mengambil cincin dalam kotak kecil itu dan memakaikannya di jari tangan Taeyong.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyum, lali tertawa. Merasa larut dalam kebahagiaan.

"Mulai sekarang hyung milikku."

"Aku, terutama hatiku sudah menjadi milikmu sejak lama, Jaehyunie."

Jaehyun tersenyum, kembali mencium Taeyong. Dia bangkit dari posisi berlututnya dan menarik Taeyong berdiri.

"Karena kita sudah selesai makan, kita harus melanjutkan acara beres-beresnya, hyung," kata Jaehyun saat dia menyalakan lampu. "Lihat ruangan ini..."

Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun, cemberut. "Ya! Tidak romantis sekali," protesnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang romantis setelah ini selesai, hyung."

Mereka kembali bertatapan. Dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

Taeyong berbaring di atas dada Jaehyun, Jaehyun memeluknya posesif, mengubah sedikit posisi kepalanya hingga bibirnya bisa menyentuh bagian atas kepala Taeyong. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kita akan benar-benar menikah, hyung. Siapa sangka permainan konyol kita saat masih kecil akan menjadi kenyataan?"

Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun lebih erat, membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Jaehyun dan bergumam, "Ya. Tapi aku tetap tidak mau memakai gaun atau tudung kepala."

Jaehyun tertawa.

* * *

END

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
